


Dopamine who?

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 12





	Dopamine who?

**Peter gets hit with something on a mission and Bucky catches him in the shower**

**Handjobs**

When Peter rushed out of the briefing room at a sprint he team questioned it immediately, Bucky rose an eyebrow, he was running funny and his cheeks were flushed and red, and his breathing was heavy, "I'll go see if he's ok." Bucky sighed, walking as slowly as he could. When he entered Peter and his room the shower was already running. He rose an eyebrow, usually, Peter would pass out and Bucky would have to carry him in there. Peter's clothing was strewn across the ground, thrown haphazardly across the room. Bucky hummed on his way to the shower and froze when he entered the bathroom.

Usually, Peter would have the water on so hot you couldn't see with all the steam, but this time the water was so cold Bucky started to chatter when he entered the bathroom. When he saw Peter to stopped him his tracks. Peter was stood in the shower, back hunched, skin red and flushed. His mouth was hanging open, letting out whimpers and pants. He was braced on the wall by his hands pressed flat onto the tiles. When his gaze lowered he saw Peter's painfully hard cock, red, strained and leaking pre-cum, dribbling down his length. Bucky smirked at the sight.

"Trying to cool off?" Bucky asked, feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin. Peter turned to him, a dazed expression on his face, his mouth hanging open, his eyes were half-lidded.

"Bucky." He whispered.

"What's got you all worked up?" Bucky asked, sauntering forward.

"Got hit with something on the field, the guy said it would raise my dopamine levels and make my body run hot, and get the blood rushing," Peter said softly, turning back to the tiles.

"Why didn't you tell Bruce?" Bucky asked, pulling off his shirt, following with his pants.

"S' embarrassing," Peter whispered, turning toward Bucky, pressing his back onto the wall.

"Oh, Pete you're freezing," Bucky whispered, taking Peter's chin in his hand. Peter whimpered at the contact, his cock twitching. Bucky reached behind him, turning the water on hot making Peter let out a content sigh.

"Please Bucky, it hurts so bad," Peter whispered. Bucky sighed, reaching forward to grasp Peter in his hand, Peter's breath hitched, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Peter surged forward, capturing Bucky in a needy kiss, Bucky hummed through the kiss, swiping his tongue over Peter's bottom lip. Peter parted his lips obediently, Bucky rewarded him with a tug on his member. Peter whimpered into the kiss, Bucky would have smirked if he could.

"Such a needy baby. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Bucky purred offering Peter quick strokes. Peter clutched his biceps, squeezing them in his hands. He was swaying on his feet, completely boneless in Bucky's grip.

"'m gunna, 'm gonna," Peter whimpered.

"Do it, cum for me." Bucky purred, Peter's knees buckled when he came, Bucky caught him, milking him through his high. Peter could immediately feel the fatigue and hunger in the pit of his stomach.

"That was good," Peter said softly, letting Bucky clean him up and turn off the shower.

"You flatter an old man," Bucky said with a smirk. Peter slumped against his chest.

"You aren't old," Peter said, Bucky huffed, leading Peter back into the water to rinse them both up.

"We need to get some food in you," Bucky said quietly, Peter looked up at him tiredly.

"No, wanna sleep," Peter whined, letting Bucky carry him to the toilet seat so he could dry him off. Bucky shook his head, carrying Peter to their bed to put some clothes on him. HE pulled out the fluffiest and warmest clothes he could find. He then proceeded to carry Peter into the common rooms, plopping him on a couch where he curled up. He walked into the kitchen quietly pulling out a microwave meal.

"Is he alright?" Bruce asked worriedly, Bucky hummed.

"He got hit with something, raised his dopamine and blood flow," Bucky said, Bruce's eyes widened.

"Wait that means he would-" Bucky cut Bruce off with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Bruce I am aware. For now, I'm gonna get food in him even if he's gonna go down kicking and screaming." Bucky muttered, peeking at Peter who was curled up on the couch snoring lightly. He was swamped Bucky's athletic T-shirt and his three sizes too big Harry Potter Pyjama pants.

"Good luck with that Buckeroo." Tony muttered, Bucky rolled his eyes.

"He's gonna be the death of me."


End file.
